


He's Out There Alec

by CharlieCecilia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How I Met Your Mother Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Everyone protective of Alec, F/F, How I Met Your Mother and Shadowhunters, Hurt Alec, M/M, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: When Jace proposes to Simon Alec is heartbroken as he was in love with Jace. Izzy wants to help Alec move on by dragging him out to a night of haaave you met Alec? Alec thinks he can never move on, but that changes when he meets Magnus Bane.Izzy has only ever been interested in flings and one night stands, but when Simon brings Clary into the group Izzy finds herself questioning her beliefs about love.Jace and Simon go through the stresses and joys of being engaged.Meanwhile Alec's abusive ex Jonathan wants Alec back and will do anything to get Alec.I have also posted this on Wattpad, here is the link: https://www.wattpad.com/534938002-he%27s-out-there-alec-chapter-1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story. I'm thinking of making it into a series.

Alec jolted awake when Jace burst through the door.

"Jace, must you keep doing that?" Alec groaned. 

"I only do this when I have something huge to tell you". 

Alec raised his eyebrow, "Yesterday you did it to tell me that they opened a new milkshake place down the road". 

"Exactly!"

Alec slumped back on the sofa, what had he been thinking when he agreed to share an apartment with Jace? Jace was always interrupting his peace and quiet time by dragging him to the bar downstairs, ever since he and Izzy attempted to cook dinner it was agreed that Alec would be the one to cook all the meals, Alec was always cleaning up after Jace's messes and hardly had any time to himself anymore. Of course he knew the reason why he put up with all this, he just tried to ignore it. But this was hard when Jace was there all the time, and Izzy kept bringing it up. 

Alec sighed, "So, what is this huge news?" Alec said sarcastically. 

"I'm going to propose to Simon!" Jace said excitedly. 

Alec felt his heart drop, he couldn't believe this was happening he was losing the man he loved. Before college it had just been him, Izzy and Jace, but everything changed the day they met Simon. Alec's heart had ached when he saw the way Jace and Simon had looked at each other. When Simon and Jace began dating, Alec hadn't liked Simon and was hostile towards him. But when he had saved him from his ex Jonathon who wouldn't leave Alec alone they bonded. Though he had become friends with Simon it didn't stop the pain he felt every time he saw him with Jace. But that pain was nothing compared to what Alec was feeling now. Alec had always hoped that he would have a chance with Jace, but now there was no chance at all. 

Despite his pain Alec forced himself to smile, "That's great Jace". 

Jace beamed at Alec, "Yeah I can't wait, though part of me is terrified..."

Alec wasn't really hearing what Jace was saying, Alec felt as though his world was falling apart. Alec wished he could hate Simon for this but he couldn't. Alec snapped back to reality when he felt Izzy dragging him out of the apartment, (when had Izzy come in?). They left Jace pacing while practicing his proposal. 

"Izzy, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to the bar duh", Izzy said. 

Alec took his hand out of Izzy's, "I'm not in the mood Iz". 

"Come on Big Brother, I know what you're going through you need fun". 

"Izzy", Alec whined, but knew she was right. A night with Izzy at the bar would help him forget his pain, it wasn't a permanent solution but better than nothing. So he reluctantly followed Izzy to the bar. 

When they got their drinks Alec tried to go to their usual booth but Izzy grabbed his arm and smirked at Alec.

"No", Alec said sternly. 

"What?" Izzy asked innocently. 

"I know that look, we are not playing have you met Alec?"

Izzy's grin widened, just as Izzy turned to the man next to her Alec escaped and hid in a secluded booth. Alec sighed in relief, but jumped when a man opposite him spoke, "Who are you?" He said seductively. Alec had been so focused on escaping Izzy that he hadn't seen the man already sitting in the booth opposite him. 

"Um..." Words failed Alec as he took in the man's appearance, the amount of glitter he was wearing wouldn't have looked good on someone like Jace but it enhanced this man's beauty, his gaze was drawn from the man's ring adorned hands to his cat like eyes which were mesmerizing. Alec quickly looked away when he realized he was staring, "I'm Alec", Alec managed to say. 

"Magnus, it's wonderful to meet you Alexander". 

"It's Alec", Alec said. 

"Really? Alexander is such a beautiful name, very appropriate for you", Magnus said with a wink. 

Alec wanted to retort that he preferred Alec, but somehow ended up saying, "Would you like to have dinner with me?" Alec inwardly cursed he hadn't meant to say that, but found that he didn't want to take the words back. 

Thankfully Magnus grinned widely, "I would love to Alexander". 

"Really? I mean great, when would be a good time for you?"

Magnus gave Alec a sultry smile, "Now would be a good time". 

Twenty minutes later Alec found himself sitting across Magnus in a restaurant waiting for their meals. 

"So, who were you hiding from?" Magnus asked curiously. 

"Huh?"

"Back at the bar". 

"Oh", Alec smiled sheepishly, "My sister Izzy was trying to help me meet someone". 

"Well, you certainly don't need help in that department", Magnus said making Alec blush, "I was actually about to come and talk to you, but then you hijacked my booth". 

Alec stared at Magnus in disbelief, "You're joking right?"

Magnus frowned, "No of course not". 

"Oh", Alec said in surprise and looked away, Jonathon had always said that no one could love Alec, that he was lucky Jonathon even looked at him let alone asked him out. Had Jonathon been lying this entire time? Or was Magnus messing with him. 

Alec jumped when he felt Magnus' hand in his, "Are you okay Alexander?" Magnus asked gently. 

"Y-yeah I'm fine", Alec said. 

Magnus didn't look convinced, "You really thought I wouldn't ask you out?" Alec looked away again and that seemed to confirm Magnus' suspicions because he comfortingly squeezed Alec's hand which made him look back up at Magnus. 

"Alexander, please believe me when I say that I really was going to". 

Alec searched Magnus' beautiful eyes for any hint of a lie, he felt a warmth in his chest when he found none. Alec smiled happily at Magnus, "I believe you". 

Their meals came shortly after that, and and Alec changed the subject. 

"What do you do for a living Magnus?"

Magnus grinned widely Alec, "I'm starting a job teaching graphic design in September". 

Alec returned Magnus' grin, "That sounds great, are you looking forward to it?"

"Yes I am, I have always loved graphic design and everything they say about teaching being rewarding it actually true. What about you?"

"I'm a detective". 

"Wow, what made you want to go down that route?"

"I want to help people, particularly those who don't get the help they should", Alec tried not to think about how close his situation with Jonathan was to many of the people he saved, but was unable to keep himself from going there. 

Alec jumped when he felt Magnus cup his face looking concerned, he was about to say something but was interrupted by the very person Alec had been thinking about. 

"Alec, where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you!" Jonathan shouted angrily, causing a few people to stare at them. Before Alec could react Jonathon pulled him roughly away from Magnus and to him and kissed Alec. Alec froze but when he came out of his shock, he pushed Jonathon away from him and turned to Magnus but he had gone, he must have thought he and Jonathon were together. 

"How could you do this Jonathon? I told you we're over Magnus was my date!" Alec said angrily, while he had been with Jonathon he wouldn't have yelled at him like that, but he had regained some of his confidence since their breakup. Alec tried to run after Magnus, but Jonathon grabbed his arm again this time his grip was so tight that Alec winced in pain. 

"We are not over Alec-" Jonathon said but was interrupted by a young waitress. 

"Is there a problem here?" She asked, though given the fact that she was glaring at Jonathon she knew there was and that Jonathon was the cause. 

"No leave us alone", Jonathon said. 

"There is, my ex is harassing me", Alec said ignoring Jonathon's glare. 

"Sir, I think you should let this man go right now". 

"And if I don't?" Jonathon said cockily. 

"I will get my manager and she'll call the police". 

"Fine, but I mean it Alec this isn't over", Jonathon said and harshly banged into Alec before he left. 

"Are you okay?" The waitress Alec saw was called Kathy asked. 

"Yeah, thank you so much Kathy". 

Kathy grinned at Alec, "No problem", her grin turned into a frown though, "If he ever bothers you here again you come straight to me okay?"

Alec smiled gratefully, "Okay, thanks". When Alec paid for their meals he ran out of the restaurant praying he could catch Magnus before he went home. After searching for ten minutes he found Magnus sitting on a bench staring into space. 

"Magnus?" Alec said causing Magnus to jump. 

"What are you doing here Alec, shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Magnus said. 

Alec felt an ache in his chest when he called him Alec, he had found himself liking being called Alexander it felt more personal,"Magnus, he wasn't my boyfriend he's my ex". 

"Then why did he kiss you?"

Alec sighed, "He doesn't let go easily and won't leave me alone. I'm not lying please believe me". 

Magnus laughed bitterly, "I've been burned so many times that I was scared to try dating, but you seemed like a good guy so I gave you a chance. Guess I was wrong". 

"You weren't wrong, I-"

"Save it Alec, I'm not putting my self through anymore heartbreak", Magnus said and ran off. Alec wanted to chase after Magnus but knew it would only make things worse, feeling dejected Alec made his way back to his apartment. Alec had to get through the Pandemonium bar to reach his apartment, and hoped that Izzy had already left she would never let him leave without an interrogation. Alec had nearly made it out of the bar, but Izzy stood in his way with her hands on her hips. 

"Alec Lightwood, how could you ditch me-" Izzy cut herself off when she saw how upset Alec was, "Alec what's wrong?" Izzy asked in concern. 

Alec sank into the nearest booth, and Izzy followed him. Alec told her everything that had happened, Izzy was furious by the end of his story she and Jace were the only ones who knew what had happened between him and Jonathon and they hated him. 

"I'm going to kill him!" Izzy said angrily making to get up, but Alec stopped her. 

"Izzy, please don't I need you now". 

Izzy reluctantly sat back down, "Fine but only for you. I'm so sorry that happened, you really like Magnus don't you?"

Alec nodded it was with a shock that, he realized that he hadn't thought about Jace the entire time he was with Magnus. It was so typical that when Alec was starting to move on Magnus would be taken away from him. 

"Hey, you can't give up on Magnus", Izzy said she knew Alec so well that he was like an open book. 

"Izzy, he made his feelings pretty clear". 

"People change their minds all the time Alec, he was at the bar tonight maybe he'll come back". 

Alec felt hope start to fill him, "You're right, and he doesn't know I'm a regular, I'm not giving up". 

Izzy smiled happily at Alec, "You deserve to be happy Big Brother, I think this is your chance". 

Alec hugged Izzy, "Thanks Izzy". 

Izzy grinned, "Anytime, it's like I said he's out there Alec".


	2. Chapter 2

While Alec was on his date with Magnus, Jace was anxiously waiting for Simon to get back to the apartment. Jace jumped when Simon came in a few minutes later, and his heart started to pound due to his nerves and excitement. 

"Hey, how was your day?" Jace said and was thankful he didn't stammer, before Simon he never had to worry about nerves but he had never felt this way about anyone before Simon. He had had serious relationships before, but nothing like this. 

Simon grinned at him, "It was great, we-" Simon was cut off in shock when he saw Jace on his knee holding an engagement ring. 

Jace had meant to wait until after dinner, but the moment he saw Simon he couldn't wait any longer. 

"Simon, you are the love of my life. You helped me through some dark times and I helped you, we've both been through so much together and nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you. Simon, will you marry me?" Jace said. When Simon smiled at Jace, his breath caught in his throat that smile was only reserved for Jace and it made Simon look so beautiful. 

"Of course I'll marry you", Simon exclaimed happily, Jace returned Simon's smile and when he put the ring on Simon's finger lifted him up and spun him around causing them both to laugh. Jace kissed Simon when he put him down passionately to show how much he loved him, the kiss deepened and only ended when they needed to break apart for air. 

"We need to tell our parents, and the others", Simon said excitedly. 

"Yeah, I'll call my parents and then we'll see your mom". 

Simon cupped Jace's face with his hand, "I know how awkward it is for you, you don't have to come if you don't want to". 

Jace leaned into the touch, "Thanks, but this is too important for me to miss I'll go with you". 

Simon kissed Jace in thanks, and thirty minutes later they were outside Simon's mother's house. 

Simon took a deep breath, "Here we go", he said and rang the doorbell. 

When Elaine answered the door she grinned at Simon, but her smile faltered when she saw Jace. Simon sighed, his mother was over protective of him and even though Jace had proved himself to her she was still certain that he would break Simon's heart. While Simon appreciated this, he also found it infuriating as he knew how much it hurt Jace though he would never admit it not wanting to make things awkward between Simon and his mother. 

"Simon what are you doing here with Jace", Elaine asked sounding pleased but both Simon and Jace knew it was forced. 

"We have something really big to tell you", Simon said feeling excitement when he thought about his wedding with Jace, and took Jace's hand Jace and squeezed it and he squeezed back. 

"Oh, come in", Elaine said and stepped aside to let them come in to the house, when they were settled in the living room Jace nodded at Simon with an encouraging smile, Simon sent him a grateful smile back. 

"Mom Jace and I are getting married, Jace proposed to me earlier this evening", Simon said. 

Elaine gaped at him in shock, "Y-you're getting married?"

Simon felt his heart sink at the disappointment in her voice, Jace heard it too and put his arm around Simon in an attempt to comfort him. 

"Simon, can I have a word with you in private?" 

Simon's worry increased when she called him Simon and not monkey, Jace squeezed his hand again to let him know it was okay and left to go in the kitchen. 

"I don't think this is a good idea Simon". 

"Of course you don't", Simon said bitterly. 

"I know his type, guys like him don't do commitment". 

"He just asked me to marry him!" Simon said incredulously. 

"Jace might feel this way now, but I grantee you he will chicken out". 

"How can you say that? You know how much I love him. We were best friends before he asked me out and he helped me get over Raphael. He could have taken advantage of me but he didn't, he waited until I was ready to date again. He wouldn't chicken out". 

"But Jace has been pushy in the past, I don't think that he's good for you". 

"He's not like that anymore, our relationship has become so important to him". 

Elaine sighed, "Simon I think you shouldn't marry Jace". 

Simon gaped at his mother, part of him knew the argument was leading up to this but it still felt like he was being punched in his stomach, "You don't mean that". 

"I do Simon, if you go through with marrying Jace I'm not going to the wedding". 

"Mom I love Jace, and I'm going to marry him no matter what you say".

Elaine looked away from Simon for a few minutes, Simon fidgeted hating the tense atmosphere. 

"Then I think you both should leave now". 

"But-"

"No, go now!" 

Simon could feel tears beginning to form, but pushed them back when he and Jace left the house, Jace immediately pulled Simon into a tight hug that Simon returned and allowed his tears to flow. 

"Simon what happened, what's wrong?" Jace asked. 

"My mom doesn't want me to marry you, and she won't come to the wedding", Simon managed to say between sobs. 

Jace tightened his hold on Simon and gritted his teeth in anger, it was bad enough that Elaine was horrible to him that already hurt him and Simon, but this was going to far Jace wanted to go back in the house and yell at Simon's mother. But knew that Simon wouldn't want him to do that, so he restrained himself. 

"I'm so sorry", Jace said and released Simon to wipe his tears away with his thumb, a sudden thought struck Jace causing his heart to clench in pain. Simon wouldn't leave him would he? Jace knew how much Simon loved Elaine and valued her advice and opinion greatly. Jace felt tears in his own eyes, Simon was going to leave him. He let go of Simon and turned away in an attempt to stop his crying.

"Jace?" Simon said anxiously. 

"You're going to break of the engagement aren't you?" Jace asked though it wasn't really a question. 

"What?" Simon said in astonishment. 

Unfortunately Jace misread it as confirmation. 

Jace laughed humorlessly, "Did you think I was so stupid I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No Jace I want to marry you!" 

"Please don't do this, don't bring my hopes up by pretending", Jace said and in his hurt and anger grabbed Simon's hand and took off the ring. "If you don't want to get married, let's not get married!" Jace said and through the ring to the ground, and left Simon ignoring his sobs believing them to be fake. 

Simon sunk to the ground, this couldn't be happening. It just couldn't, in the space of an hour he went from being on top of the world to despair and heartbreak. He vaguely registered his mother putting her arms around him and bringing him back into the house, but all he could think about was Jace and how much he wanted Jace to hold him. 

Jace slammed the door shut when he entered his apartment, his heart felt as though it was falling to pieces. He had lost Simon, he had lost Simon! 

"Jace what's wrong?" Alec asked. Jace jumped he had been so upset and angry that he hadn't noticed Alec and Izzy siting on the couch watching a movie. 

"Nothing", Jace muttered and tried to leave, but Alec stopped him. Alec tried to put his arm on Jace's to comfort him, but he shrugged it off harshly, "Leave me alone Alec, why can't you tell when you're not wanted?" Jace said angrily and stomped off to his room. 

Alec stood frozen remembering a time when Jonathon had said something similar to him, he was snapped back to reality by Izzy before he could get in too deep into his flashback. She had pulled him into a hug, something that Jonathon had rarely done. 

"You're safe Alec, you aren't with him", Izzy said gently. 

Alec hugged Izzy back grateful for her support, she had saved him from a painful memory. 

"Jace didn't mean it Alec, he was just taking his anger out on you". 

"He sounded like he meant it", Alec said sounding subdued. 

"His proposal to Simon must not have gone well, Jace always acts rashly when he's upset you know that". 

"I suppose", Alec said but didn't sound convinced, making Izzy angry she was going to have words with Jace. 

"Hey, why don't you sit back down and continue watching the movie? I'll be back in a few minutes", Izzy said, Alec agreed without protest showing how upset he was. It was bad enough that he had a run in with Jonathon ruining his date with Magnus and now Jace. Izzy went to Jace's room trying to reign in her anger, she barged in without knocking and slammed the door shut much like Jace had just done. 

"What was that Jace?" Izzy said to Jace, who had been lying in his bed but sat up when she came in. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember what you said to Alec?" Izzy said incredulously. 

Jace sighed, "He knows I didn't mean it". 

"No, he doesn't. You really hurt him Jace". 

"I have bigger things to worry about right now, like the fact that Simon broke off our engagement!" Jace shouted. 

"I'm so sorry Jace that's awful, but it's no excuse to treat Alec that way, especially as he ran into Jonathon tonight".

"What?" Jace said angrily not expecting that. 

Izzy explained to Jace what happened with Jonathon and Magnus, by the end of the story Jace was feeling terrible and furious at Jonathon and himself. He began to feel sick as he thought about what he had said to Alec, "Oh man, I have to go and apologize to Alec right now". Jace said and rushed out of the door, Jace sat next to Alec and gently put his hand on his shoulder not wanting to startle him Alec turned to Jace and gave him a confused look, "Alec, I'm so so sorry for what I said. I was a mess and took it out on you, please forgive me". 

Alec felt relief flood through him, despite Izzy's reassurances otherwise he had been afraid that Jace would never want to talk to him again, Alec hugged Jace, "You're forgiven". 

"I'm going to help Izzy kill Jonathon too, no-one messes with my best friend!" Jace said causing Alec to tighten his grip on Jace. They stayed like that for a long time, until they heard the click of a phone camera causing them to break apart. 

"This is so going to be your new profile pictures", Izzy said with a grin. 

"Izzy", Alec and Jace whined, Izzy put her phone away before either of them could take it from her and sat opposite them. 

Izzy took Jace's hand and Alec wrapped his arm around Jace, "What happened with Simon?" Izzy asked softly. 

Jace looked forlornly at the floor, and told them everything. 

"After I kill Jonathon I'm going to kill Simon!" Izzy said furiously, "How could he do this to you?"

"I don't know, I thought he loved me". 

"I can't believe Simon would do that, it doesn't sound like him", Alec said with a frown. 

"Can we just watch a movie, I don't want to think about Simon right now", Jace said sadly. 

"Of course", Alec said, the trio spent the evening watching movies and comforting each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon was lying on a couch in the living room, he had something on the TV but he wasn't watching it. Tears were rolling down his face but Simon didn't even try to stop them. His mother had allowed Simon to stay at her house, part of Simon hadn't wanted to, given that she was a main cause of his pain but he couldn't face going back to an empty apartment. Simon was clutching the ring tightly in his hand, his mother had retrieved it for him and had been furious at Jace for hurting Simon which made Simon both grateful and angry because he needed the support but his mother couldn't seem to understand that she carried part of the blame. This thought made Simon tighten his grip on the ring, and he wished he could be holding Jace instead. 

The sound of the doorbell made Simon snap out of his thoughts, he groaned he didn't want to get up but his mother had gone out shopping so he was the only one in the house. Simon dragged himself of the couch and opened the door. Simon jerked back in surprise and pain when Izzy slapped his face and tried to hit him more, Alec grabbed Izzy's hands to stop her from hitting Simon again. 

"How could you do that to Jace? He loves you Simon!" Izzy said furiously trying to get out of Alec's grip. 

Simon stared in shock, they believed it too but he loved Jace and them. He and Izzy had always had a strong friendship and though he and Alec had a rocky start they had become close friends, how could they think he would hurt Jace like that? "Jace got it all wrong, I want to marry him", Simon said his voice broke but he didn't care. 

"Then why has Jace been crying his eyes out?" Izzy said angrily. 

"Izzy, you need to calm down. We need to listen to Simon's side of what happened", Alec said. 

Simon looked at Alec in surprise and felt a bit of hope, if Izzy wouldn't give Simon a chance maybe Alec would. Simon allowed them to come into the house when Izzy reluctantly agreed to not hit Simon, Simon sat opposite Izzy and Alec in the living room and told them everything. From how his mother didn’t approve of Jace to Jace’s misunderstanding.

After a few minutes of silence Alec spoke up with a sympathetic smile, “You really want to marry Jace don’t you?” 

“Yeah, I really do”. 

“Hang on a minute, how do we know you’re not lying?” Izzy said. 

“We’ve been best friends since college, can’t you tell?” Simon said sounding hurt. 

Izzy stood up, “Look you hurt Jace badly-”

Simon stood up too, “I didn’t hurt him, he misunderstood and wouldn’t listen to me”. 

Alec moved to get between them, “Guys, you need to calm down”. 

“No Alec, I have had enough. First Jonathan hurt you, now Simon-”

“Simon isn’t Jonathan, he would never intentionally hurt Jace”. 

Izzy felt guilty for mentioning Jonathan, she had seen Alec flinch at the name. But she was so sick of seeing those she loved being hurt. She wished that Alec would go to the police, she hated the idea of Jonathan being out there, she and Jace tried to protect Alec as much as possible but they couldn’t be there all the time. They had tried to persuade Alec to report Jonathan but he was too scared to, and as much as she wanted to she wouldn’t force him to. “Alec, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to mention Jonathan”. 

“It’s okay Iz”, Alec said and gave her a reassuring smile.

“Wait, I thought it was a mutual break up. When did he hurt you?” Simon asked in concern. 

Izzy felt her heart ache when she saw Alec flinch again, “I don’t think we should get into it right now”, Izzy said and gave Alec a hug which he gratefully returned. “I need to know Simon, are you certain about Jace? Because I won’t let you anywhere near him if you aren’t”. 

“Yes, I have never been more certain about anything in my life”. 

Izzy scrutinized Simon for a few minutes and seemed to like his answer, “Good, I’m sorry I reacted like that it’s just my family is everything to me”. 

“It’s okay Izzy, I would have probably done the same thing”, Simon said though part of him was still hurt he hated it when he and Izzy fought. 

“I think you need to talk to Jace and make him listen, even if that means trapping him in his room”, Alec said. 

Simon smiled at Alec, “Yeah, you’re right”. 

Simon found himself at Jace’s apartment faster than he would have liked. Part of him was afraid that it would just be a repeat of the previous night. A young woman once helped Simon through a panic by telling him that three deep breaths changed everything, so Simon took three deep breaths and made himself go into the apartment. 

Jace was lying on the couch and was watching TV, though he was staring into space much like Simon had been doing. Jace immediately got up and tried to flee when he saw Simon. 

“Jace! Wait please”. 

Jace stopped one hand holding the door handle to his bedroom refusing to look at Simon, “Why, so you can remind me of what I lost?”

Simon walked closer to Jace but still kept some distance between them, “You only lost me because you wouldn’t listen”.

That made Jace look at Simon, “What do you mean?”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I want to marry you. My mother is the one who doesn’t want us to get married not me”. 

“But you wouldn’t want a wedding without your mother”.

“Jace, you’re the one I want at the wedding the most. I won’t deny that it hurts that she won’t be there. But I love you so much Jace, it wouldn’t matter to me if we were the only ones there”.

“It won’t just affect the wedding though, you could lose your relationship with your mother I know how much she means to you-”

“Jace you know how protective she is of me, no matter how angry she is with me she wouldn’t cut me out of her life. I love you Jace so much and I want to marry you”. 

“Y-y you mean that?” Jace said quietly looking away from Simon again. 

Simon closed the distance between them and cupped Jace’s face with his hand, “I do”. 

Jace gave a watery laugh and launched himself on Simon who just managed to stop them both from falling to the floor, “I’m so so sorry Simon, I should have listened to you please forgive me”. 

Simon tightened his grip on Jace, “You’re already forgiven”.

Alec was about to go into Pandemonium to look for Magnus when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and pushed into a wall. Alec stared in horror when he saw who was grinning at him.

“What? Did you really think I was just going to let you go?” Jonathan said.

“Jonathan please don’t do this”. 

“Don’t you understand Alec? You’re mine and you’re coming with me”. 

Alec tried to push Jonathan off him but he was too strong, “I’m not going anywhere with you, how many times do I have to tell you we’re over?”

Jonathan laughed, “We’ll never be over Alec, and you don’t have a choice we’re leaving New York right now!” Jonathan leaned in to kiss Alec, but out of nowhere Magnus tackled him to the ground. Alec had to use the wall for support because his legs were so shaky. 

“I won’t let you take him”, Magnus growled. 

“Like you can stop me”, Jonathan said with a laugh, trying to get the upper hand. They continued to fight and Alec wanted so badly to help but he was frozen in fear. In what felt like hours but was only a few minutes Magnus managed to knock Jonathan out and rushed to Alec’s side when he sank to the floor.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, “Alexander are you okay?” 

“Now that you’re here I am”, Alec said shakily giving Magnus a grateful smile. 

“Oh Alexander, I’m so sorry I didn’t believe you please forgive me”, Magnus said. 

“Why didn’t you believe me?” Alec asked quietly, he wasn’t sure if he could forgive him just yet. 

Magnus sighed, “I suppose you deserve to know. I told you I’ve been burned many times, my previous ex was the worst. Camille, she… she made me believe she loved me, I was foolish enough to think that we had a future together I had thought she was the one. But I caught Camille with another man”. 

“Magnus I’m sorry you had to go through that”.

Magnus gave Alec a sad smile, “Part of me isn’t it was a wake up call. I would still be with her now if that hadn’t happened”.

“So when you saw me with Jonathan, you were afraid I would be like Camille?”

Magnus nodded sadly. Alec took Magnus’ hand and squeezed it comfortingly, “I forgive you”. Magnus’ face lit up and he hugged Alec and Alec happily hugged him back. 

Alec’s eyes suddenly widened in fear, “Uh Magnus, where’s Jonathan?”

Magnus let go of Alec and whipped around, Jonathan wasn’t in the alley. Magnus cursed he was sure he had knocked Jonathan out.

“We need to get you out of here now”, Magnus said and the two ran all the way back to Alec’s apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

When Alec and Magnus got to Alec's apartment Alec sank into the sofa, his legs still felt as though they were made of jelly. Magnus knelt in front of Alec and took his hands. 

"Alexander, we need to call the police", Magnus said gently. 

Alec panicked, "No, no Magnus we can't-"

"He tried to kidnap you, what if he tries again?"

Alec shook his head feeling his heart pound, "No that'll just make him more angry and make things so much worse". 

Magnus frowned, "There's something you're not telling me about you and Jonathan". 

"You're right Magnus, but I'm just not ready to tell you". 

Magnus squeezed Alec's hands comfortingly, "I understand, just know that you can tell me when you're ready but don't feel pressured to tell me". 

"Thanks that means a lot". 

Magnus smiled warmly at Alec, but it turned to a frown again when Magnus realized something, "You should at least tell Isabelle and Jace". 

Alec sighed, "They already worry about me enough, this would just freak them out". 

"You shouldn't feel bad for that. From what I've heard about them they worry about you because they love you and they would want to know about this". 

"I know Magnus, but they are reckless and would probably do something stupid. Jace once punched a guy because he tried to flirt with me and I had to stop Izzy from beating up a colleague when he tried to get me fired. Imagine what they would do to Jonathan". 

"Okay it's your decision, but just please be careful", Magnus said and when Alec smiled reassuringly Magnus felt a bit better. "Look Alexander, I know our first date didn't exactly go well-"

Alec laughed, "That's an understatement". 

Magnus laughed too, "Yeah I suppose so, but I was hoping that maybe we could try again". 

"I would like that", Alec said happily. 

 

Izzy was waiting at MacLarens bar in their usual booth. Jace had called her to say that the wedding was back on. Izzy was so happy for them, while she generally didn't approve of weddings she loved Jace and Simon together. Everyone was meeting up at the bar to celebrate. Izzy looked up and gasped. Walking in with Jace and Simon, was the most beautiful girl Izzy had ever seen. And that was saying something as she had been with many beautiful girls. Her fiery hair was striking, and she felt a pang of jealousy when she saw many people staring at her. 

When they reached the table Izzy hugged Simon and Jace and congratulated them. Simon introduced Clary to Izzy, Clary smiled shyly at her and Izzy smiled encouragingly back. Izzy felt her heart flutter when Clary chose to sit next to her rather than Simon. Izzy discreetly scooted closer to Clary, "So how do you know Simon and Jace?"

Clary shared a grin with Simon before turning to Izzy, "I don't really know Jace yet, but Simon and I have been best friends forever". 

"Yeah Fray and I are BFFS for life, right Fray?" Simon said and offered his hand for a fist bump. 

Clary laughed and shook her head in amusement, "Right", she said and fist bumped him. 

Jace rolled his eyes, "You are such a dork Simon". 

"Yeah but you love it", Simon said. 

Jace laughed and kissed Simon. 

"Aw you two are so cute", Clary said grinning. 

"They're not the only ones", Izzy said giving Clary a meaningful look, making Clary duck her head to hide her smile. This just made Izzy like Clary even more. 

"Izzy can I talk to you in private?" Simon said. 

"Um sure", Izzy said.

"Look um I saw the way you were looking at Clary and the way she was looking at you. I don't want you to ask her out unless you're serious about her. She's my best friend I don't want her to get hurt-".

"Simon, I am serious about Clary". 

"Really?" Simon said in surprise. 

"Yeah, Clary's making me feel things I haven't felt for a long time, things I never thought I'd feel again. I promise I won't hurt her Simon". 

"Good, Clary's ex hurt her she deserves to be happy I hope you can give her that". 

"I hope so too", Izzy said. 

When they returned to the table Alec and a man about the same age had joined them. Izzy assumed he was Magnus judging by Alec's description of him. Izzy noticed that Alec seemed to be on edge and kept subtly looking around the bar. This made Izzy anxious. "Hey Alec, are you okay?"

Alec forced a smile, his closeness to Izzy was both a blessing and a curse. He couldn't let her find out what had happened with Jonathan, he couldn't bear the thought of Jonathan hurting her. "I'm fine", he smiled gratefully at Magnus when he squeezed his hand. "Izzy and Simon, this is Magnus". 

"It's wonderful to meet you both”. 

"And you", Izzy said while Simon nodded, "I have heard a lot about you". 

Alec groaned and ducked his head to hide his embarrassment. This caused Magnus to smile fondly at him. 

"Good things I hope", Magnus said with a grin that Izzy returned. 

"Now that we are all here, I say we raise a toast to Jace and Simon", Izzy said. Jace put his arm around Simon's waist and smiled warmly at Izzy. "I was never a big supporter of weddings, but Jace and Simon are so perfect together and seeing how happy they make each other has changed my mind. And you all know that is not an easy thing. So here's to Simon and Jace!" 

 

The group stayed at the bar long into the night. Alec noticed that Izzy and Clary kept staring at each and smiling shyly. This was unusual behaviour for Izzy, she was never shy. Alec smiled, it looked like she might have feelings for Clary. Alec hoped so, though Izzy had tried to pretend her flings and one night stands made her happy, Alec knew that they didn't. 

"A penny for your thoughts", Magnus said. 

Alec nodded at Izzy and Clary, "It looks like something is going on there". 

Magnus glanced at them and smiled, "I think you're right Alexander". Magnus was about to say something but was interrupted by Jace.

"Simon are you okay?"

Alec turned his attention to Simon, he looked like he had just seen a ghost. Alec felt worried for his friend, he hadn't seen him act like that before. 

"It's Raphael", Simon said shakily. 

"What?" Jace said angrily and turned to the bar, and could see Raphael staring at Simon. Jace felt his hands clench into fists, Simon had told Jace Raphael left him because he wanted to prioritize his career over Simon, and didn't have time for him anymore. Jace had been furious and had punched Raphael. He was more than happy to do it again. 

"Jace I know what you're thinking. Please don't", Simon said quietly. 

Jace wanted to protest but seeing the anguish in Simon's eyes he relented. Jace held Simon's hand when Raphael came over. 

"Simon, it's been a long time". 

"And who's fault was that?" Clary said angrily. 

Raphael glanced at Clary but quickly returned his gaze to Simon, "Simon can I talk to you in private". 

"No Raphael, not after what you put me through". 

"I think you should leave", Jace said irritably. 

Raphael glared at Jace, "Who are you, his boyfriend?"

"No his fiance", Jace said and stood up. 

Raphael gaped at Jace in shock, "Y-you're marrying Simon?"

"Yes I am", Jace said and shared a happy smile with Simon. 

"Raphael I really think you should leave", Magnus said. 

"Magnus?" Raphael said in surprise. 

"Only just noticed me huh?" Magnus said bitterly. 

Alec put a comforting arm around Magnus and glared at Raphael, "I think you should take Magnus' advice unless you want to get punched". 

Raphael glared at Alec, "Fine, but Simon this isn't over". 

Simon sighed in relief when Raphael left, Jace pulled him into a hug. Soon after that Alec and Magnus were the only ones left in the bar. 

"Magnus are you okay?" Alec asked still feeling angry about Raphael ignoring Magnus. This surprised Alec, he and Magnus were still getting to know each other and yet he felt protective of him. He supposed that Magnus saving him from Jonathan made him feel closer to Magnus. 

"I won't deny that it hurt. We have been through so much together, it stung that he didn't even look at me". 

"I'm sorry Magnus". 

Magnus smiled sadly at Alec, "What about you? I noticed that you seemed anxious". 

Alec sighed, "I wish that I could put what happened with Jonathan behind me. But the fact that he's out there, and still wants me makes that impossible. And I'm scared that he'll try to kidnap me again". 

Magnus took Alec's hand, "I still think you should call the police". 

"You know why I can't Magnus". 

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand, "I promise you I'll do everything in my power to protect you. I won't let him hurt you again". 

Alec felt warmth fill him at these words and he smiled at Magnus, "Thank you, that means so much to me". 

Magnus returned Alec's smile, "You don't have to thank me Alexander". 

A few minutes later Alec and Magnus decided to leave. As they left neither of them noticed that Jonathan was sitting in a secluded area of the bar, and had been watching them the entire time.


	5. Chapter 5

Izzy sighed when she slid into the couch next to Alec and Jace. Izzy was feeling confused, she kept feeling excited and butterflies in her tummy every time she thought about Clary. She hadn't had feelings like that for a long time. Not since... 

"Iz what's wrong?" Alec asked in concern. 

Izzy lent her head against Alec's shoulder and he put an arm around her, "It's Clary". 

"Ooh, did you ask her out?" Jace asked. 

Izzy and Alec both raised their eyebrows at Jace. 

"What? I saw the way you two were looking at each other last night". 

"Jace, read the room", Alec said in exasperation. 

"I don't understand what's going on, normally I would have asked Clary out straight away. But I'm actually feeling too scared to". 

Alec gave Izzy a side hug, "I think it might be because what you're feeling for Clary is serious and you're afraid of messing it up". 

Izzy stared at Alec for a few minutes, "Are you secretly a mind reader?" 

Alec and Jace laughed. 

"If Alec was a mind reader he'd be rich", Jace said. 

"No, I'd use my powers for good like Professor X". 

Jace shook his head, "You hang out with Simon too much". 

 

The trio continued to talk for a long time, but Jace had to leave for his date with Simon and Izzy had asked Clary to hang out with her so that she could get to know her more and gain the courage to ask her out. Alec had asked Magnus if he wanted to meet up but he already had plans with an old friend, so Alec had decided to stay at the apartment. 

Alec was in the middle of watching a movie when his phone beeped. Alec stared in horror at the text. 

'It isn't wise to be alone Alec. You're precious Magnus won't be able to protect you'. 

Alec felt his heart pound in terror, he wanted to call Magnus but he was with his friend. Alec didn't want to spoil Magnus' plans, but he was so scared. Jonathan knew he was alone, was he spying on him? Was he in the building? That thought made Alec call Magnus despite his anxiousness to do so. Alec paced as he waited for Magnus to pick up, time seemed to go agonizingly slowly. Alec's heart dropped when Magnus didn't pick up, Alec tried again but still Magnus didn't pick up. 

Alec's heart pounded even faster, Alec left Magnus a text asking him to call him as soon as possible. Alec's phone beeped again and Alec sighed in relief. But when he looked at the text his fear increased when he saw that it was from Jonathan and not Magnus. 

'Aw poor Alec, your boyfriend has finally realized you're not worth his time. You and I both know that's why he didn't pick up, he isn't with a friend he's on a date with someone else'. 

Alec's heart sank, Jonathan couldn't be right could he? But Magnus hadn't answered his calls or his text and he knew the danger he was in. No! Jonathan was manipulating him again he was wrong. Alec kept saying that to himself, trying to ignore the part of him that was saying Jonathan was right. Alec suddenly realized that Jonathan knew that Magnus hadn't picked up, he really was spying on him. Alec searched the apartment and looked out the windows but couldn't see Jonathan and that terrified him even more. 

Alec couldn't be alone he was afraid that Jonathan would come for him at any minute, he hated to interrupt Jace's date with Simon but he had no choice. Jace answered after two rings and Alec sighed in relief. 

"Jace I need you come back to the apartment". 

"What's going on, is everything okay?" Jace asked in concern. 

"Yeah, it's just-"

"Alec, I'm kind of on a date right now". 

"I know but I really need you". 

Jace sighed, "Okay I'll be there as soon as I can". 

When Jace hung up Alec sank into the sofa in relief, but it was short lived when his phone beeped again alerting him to another text from Jonathan. Alec didn't want to read it but he couldn't help. 

'How long do you think it will take for Jace to tire of you and realize you're just a burden?' 

Alec felt tears roll down his face, Jonathan was right. Alec had spoiled Jace's date, and after nearly losing Simon Alec knew that Jace would want to spend as much time with him as possible and he ruined that. Izzy had just quit her job when her boss was horrible to Alec when he visited. He had nearly ruined Magnus' evening with his friend. He was just holding everyone back. He was a burden. 

Alec jumped when the door opened a few minutes later and Jace came in. Alec quickly wiped his tears but not fast enough for Jace not to notice. 

Jace joined Alec on the couch and put his arm around him. 

"Alec, what's wrong". 

Alec looked away, "Nothing". 

"You're lying, I know you're hiding something", Jace said. 

That made Alec look at him, "What?"

"Izzy does as well, what's going on Alec? Please tell me". 

Alec automatically looked at his phone afraid of receiving another text from Jonathan, but thankfully none came. "I can't tell you Jace". 

"Yes you can, you can tell me anything". 

Alec sighed, he really wanted to tell Jace. But he was afraid he'd do something stupid and put himself in danger. Alec would never forgive himself if Jonathan hurt Jace because of him. 

"Not this time, I'm sorry". 

Jace was about to protest but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Jace sighed and was got up to answer, but Alec grabbed his arm. 

"Wait, I don't think you should answer". 

Jace gave Alec a confused look, "Why?"

Alec wanted to say that it could be Jonathan but couldn't. The person who had knocked, knocked again causing Jace to automatically go to the door. Alec was frozen. He wanted to run in case it was Jonathan but he couldn't make himself move. But to Alec's immense relief it wasn't Jonathan. 

"You're Jace Wayland right?" 

"Yes, why?"

"I'm Valentine, you wanted to meet me son". 

Jace's eyes widened in shock. He had been secretly trying to find his birth parents. He had gone back to the orphanage he had grown up in until Alec's family took him in. He had discovered that Valentine had given him up for adoption, but he had refused to tell the orphanage the reason for it. Jace had wanted answers and to meet his father and had contacted Valentine asking him to meet with him. But Valentine hadn't replied, and Jace had been thinking about giving up after multiple tries of contacting him. So he certainly hadn't expected Valentine to show up at his door. 

"Y-you came?" 

Valentine smiled warmly at Jace, "I wanted to meet you. I'm sorry I never replied, but I was too afraid to". 

Jace smiled back, "It's okay I understand, I'm just glad you're here. Um come in". 

"Thank you" Valentine said and caught Alec's eye. 

Alec didn't like the way Valentine looked at him, it made him squirm uncomfortably. 

"I'm sorry I hope I wasn't interrupting anything", Valentine said to Jace but didn't take his eyes of Alec. 

"No it's okay, take a seat", Jace said but missed the hurt look Alec gave him. 

Alec understood that Jace was excited to finally meet his father, but it hurt how easily Jace dismissed him. 

Valentine sat next to Alec and moved closer to him, making Alec even more uncomfortable and anxious. 

"Um I'll just go to my room and give you guys some privacy", Alec said, knowing that Jace would still be in the apartment made him feel safer. He got up, but Valentine grabbed his arm. 

"I'm sure it's fine, Jonathan told me a lot about you Alexander in his emails. I would like to get to know you too". 

Alec cringed when Valentine called him Alexander, it felt so wrong coming from him instead of Magnus. Even worse was when he called Jace Jonathan, it took a lot for Alec to squash the bad memories. It was even harder when Valentine's grip on his arm tightened enough to hurt him. Alec felt torn, he felt obligated to stay but he really didn't want to sit with Valentine. 

"Alec has a project that he needs to work on, right Alec?" Jace said giving Alec a meaningful look. 

Alec tried to hide his relief and worry. Though he wanted to leave the room, he wasn't sure about leaving Jace alone with Valentine. He reasoned that Jace wouldn't be completely alone as Alec would be in his room so he would be able to help Jace if he needed him, and Jace had waited so long to find his father he deserved some time alone with him. 

"Yeah, sorry it's really urgent. Maybe another time". 

Alec noticed Valentine's disappointment but he covered it up, "Yeah that would be nice". 

Alec was grateful to leave the room, but he could feel Valentine's eyes on him as he left. 

After a couple of hours someone knocked on his bedroom door, Alec opened it assuming it would be Jace but it was Valentine. 

"Um can I help you?" Alec said awkwardly. 

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I left and that I hope we can get to know each other. From what I hear you have done so much for Jonathan, I want to thank you", Valentine said and put his hand on Alec's shoulder. 

Alec wanted to shrug Valentine's hand off, but didn't want to be rude so reluctantly restrained himself. "Oh yes I'm sure we can, you don't need to thank me I would do anything for Jace". 

Valentine grinned at Alec, "I know, Jace said he would do anything for you". 

Alec tried to ignore the anxiousness he felt at Valentine's words but found it very difficult, he was also aware of Valentine's hand still on his shoulder, "I'm so happy that you and Jace found each other. But he has wanted this all his life, please don't hurt him". 

"I would never hurt Jonathan, you don't have to worry about that". 

"Good, I hope it went well with Jace". 

"It did thank you-" Valentine was interrupted by his phone beeping, "Ah I must be going, it was wonderful to meet you Alexander I hope we will meet again", Valentine said and left. Alec couldn't help but be relieved that he had gone. Alec went back into the living room wanting to see how Jace was. 

"So, how did it go?"

Jace grinned at Alec, "It was amazing, I can't believe that after all these years I found him!"

"I'm so happy for you Jace", Alec said and pulled Jace into a hug that he gratefully returned. "But you need to be careful". 

Jace pulled away from Alec, "What do you mean?"

Alec sighed, "You have only just met Valentine and... I know how much you want this, but I don't want you to raise your hopes up only for Valentine to disappoint you. I just don't want you to get hurt". 

"I'll be careful Alec I promise". 

"I never knew you were looking for your birth parents", Alec said. 

Jace gave Alec a sheepish look, "Yeah no-one did. I wanted to wait until I found him and he agreed to meet me". 

"Even Simon doesn't know?" 

Jace cringed, "Even Simon". 

"So are you going to tell him?" 

"Yeah, I just hope he won't be mad that I kept this from him". 

"It's Simon, I'm sure he'll understand", Alec said comfortingly. 

Alec jumped when his phone rang, he was happy and surprised to see it was Magnus. 

"I'm so sorry I missed your calls and text Alexander, I have just seen them now". 

"It's okay Magnus", Alec said even though part of him was hurt. 

"What did you want to call me about?"

Alec wanted to tell Magnus about the texts from Jonathan, but then he remembered what Jonathan said about him being a burden. 

"I just... missed you and wanted to talk to you". 

"I missed you too. You know there is a way to fix that".

"There is?" Alec said hopefully. 

"How about we go on a date tomorrow, are you free for lunch?"

"Yeah um that sounds great". 

"Wonderful, then I'll see you tomorrow Alexander, I'll text you the details". 

"Great thanks, see you tomorrow", Alec said. 

When Magnus hung up Jace grinned at Alec.

"So things are going well with Magnus huh?" 

Alec blushed, "Yeah I think so". 

"That's great Alec. Well I'm going to bed, it's been an interesting day", Jace said and left to go to his room. 

"It certainly has", Alec said to himself. 

Alec's phone beeped, Alec's heart sank and his heart began to pound again. It was another text from Jonathan. 

'Not as interesting as mine, I almost forgot how beautiful you are. But seeing you again... I can't wait until you're in my arms again, it won't be long now I promise'.


	6. Chapter 6

Clary smiled happily at Izzy, they had spent the afternoon together and had just come out of a cafe. Clary felt warmth in her when Izzy smiled back. Clary had been trying to be brave enough to ask Izzy out but had been unable to. Clary was anxious about starting a new relationship after her ex had hurt her so badly.

Clary suddenly froze. Her father had just come out of the shop next to the cafe she and Izzy had just gone to, and was arguing with someone. Clary had no idea he was in New York. Valentine normally told her before coming to visit, though usually that was because he wanted something from her. Often it was either money or help with getting a chance to see her mother.

A comforting hand on her arm brought Clary out of her thoughts. Izzy was looking at her with concern. 

"What's wrong Clary?"

Clary turned to Izzy, "It's my dad", Clary said shakily and nodded in Valentine's direction. 

Izzy didn't know what had happened between Clary and her father, but judging by Clary's reaction it wasn't good. She was about to suggest leaving but Clary's father spotted them. Izzy noticed that Clary hand was shaking, so she took it and squeezed it comfortingly. 

Clary squeezed back, feeling better knowing that Izzy was with her, "What do you want dad?" Clary said coldly when he approached them. 

Valentine put on a wounded expression that Clary knew was fake, "Come now Clarissa, is that any way to talk to your father". 

Clary scoffed, "You have lost the right to be my father and you know it". 

Valentine sighed, "Well you'll be happy to know I didn't come here for you. I'm here for another matter". 

Though Clary was relieved at the same time her heart clenched in pain. It hurt that he hadn't even wanted to see her. She felt Izzy tense beside her looking furious. Clary discreetly shook her head at Izzy and Izzy reluctantly didn't say anything. 

"Why are you here then?" Clary said trying to hide her pain. 

"I'm sorry, but this matter is private and I can't tell you. I'm late for a meeting, I need to go. Bye Clarissa", Valentine said and left. 

Clary felt tears start to form as she watched her father leave and rubbed her eyes to stop them from spilling. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Izzy looking at her in concern. All the hurt and disappointment Valentine had caused Clary throughout her life bubbled to the surface and she couldn't keep it in anymore. Clary threw herself at Izzy and burst into tears. Izzy took Clary to a secluded part of a nearby park so that she could comfort her in private. The two spent the rest of the afternoon in each others arms. 

 

Over the next few days, Alec and Magnus spent more time together and became closer. Though part of Alec was still weary and scared after Jonathan, he found that a bigger part of him was falling for Magnus. They were currently in Alec and Jace's apartment getting ready to go on another date, when Magnus saw that Alec had dropped his phone. Magnus picked up Alec's phone and at the same time a text from Jonathan flashed on the screen. Magnus read the text, it said:

'Tick Tock Alec, your time with Magnus is running out'. 

"How long have you been getting texts from Jonathan?" Magnus asked angrily. 

Alec turned to him in shock, "How did you-", Alec said but was interrupted when Magnus showed him his phone with the text still flashing on the screen. 

"You dropped your phone, now answer me how long?" Magnus shouted causing Alec to flinch and stumble back in shock. Alec knew that Magnus wasn't Jonathan, that he wouldn't hurt him. But when Jonathan shouted at him like that, it usually meant that terrible things would follow. 

When Alec didn't answer Magnus stormed over and grabbed Alec's arms, "Alec! You should have told me about this, you are in so much danger right now. What if Jonathan had used these texts to lure you to him, I would never have known if he had-" Magnus cut himself of when he realized that Alec was hyperventilating. Magnus suddenly realized what he was doing and immediately let Alec go. Magnus cupped Alec's face with his hand, and softly kissed Alec to stop him hyperventilating. 

After Alec had calmed down Magnus pulled him into a hug, "Alec, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to react like that, it's just I care about you so much. The thought of Jonathan still tormenting you just made me so angry and I took it out on you. I'm sorry". 

Alec let out a shaky breath, "It's okay Magnus, I understand". 

Magnus and Alec stayed like that for a long time. They decided to stay in rather than going out, as neither really felt like it. Alec's phone kept beeping with more and more texts from Jonathan making Magnus furious. In the end Magnus turned off the phone and Alec sent him a grateful smile. He knew that the texts wouldn't stop coming, but at least now he could forget about them and get lost in the moment with Magnus.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec opened his door to leave for his date but was surprised to see Valentine. 

"Mr Morgenstern?"

"Oh call me Valentine please, Mr Morgenstern is too formal". 

"Right uh.. Valentine I'm sorry this isn't a good time, I'm about to go on a date". 

"This will only take a moment I was just going to ask for some advise". 

"Um okay, by the way last we spoke you said you were going to tell Jace and Clary about each other. Have you yet?"

"No, I want to get to know Jonathan more first". 

Alec sighed and tried very hard not to flinch at the name Jonathan, he hated keeping this secret from Jace and Clary. Valentine had confided in him that Clary was his daughter, and he had tried to persuade Valentine to tell them but nothing he said would change Valentine's mind. Valentine had asked Alec to keep this secret, Alec didn't want to but felt he ought to. It would be better coming from Valentine than him. 

"Anyway, Jonathan is going to tell his fiance about me today, and he'll introduce me to him. Do you know what could be a good conversation starter?" 

Alec felt a surge of protectiveness, Valentine had come to the apartment often and each time he visited the way Valentine kept looking at Alec and sat far too close made him increasingly uncomfortable, he didn't want him anywhere near Simon, or Jace for that matter but given that Valentine was Jace's father he couldn't stop Valentine away from them. Alec wanted to tell Jace the way Valentine was around him, but he remembered Jonathan's text and was too afraid to. 

"Simon's really into the Marvel movies and things like that". 

Valentine looked thoughtful, "I suppose it was a good thing my son made me watch them then". 

"Jace made you watch them?" Alec asked in surprise, though Jace enjoyed the movies he only really watched them for Simon. It was odd that he would choose those movies. 

"Oh no, I have another son I meant him". 

Alec's eyes widened in shock, "Y-you have another son?" 

Valentine nodded in confirmation and took advantage of Alec's shock to move closer to him. 

"Is this another secret your keeping from Jace and Clary?" Alec said bitterly. 

Valentine sighed, "Yes but I will tell them when the time is right".

Alec couldn't believe this, how many more secrets was Valentine going to make him keep? Alec flinched when he realized how close Valentine was to him, they were so close that their chests were almost touching. Alec quickly backed away and tried to ignore his growing fear, "Please be careful how you tell them". 

"I will I don't want to hurt them". 

"Thank you, now I'm sorry but I need to go", Alec said and tried to side step Valentine but he grabbed his arm and drew him close. 

"Are you sure you don't have time to talk, I really would like to get to know you". 

"Like I said I have a date but maybe another time". 

Valentine sighed but to Alec's relief he let him go, Alec tried not to run down the hall he didn't want Valentine to know how much he had scared him. The new secret kept whirling around his head, he was finding it hard to wrap his head around Valentine having another son. Alec was worried about how Jace and Clary would react and how it would affect them, he hoped they wouldn't hate him for keeping this secret. 

 

Alec was relieved when he was out of the building he tried to put his fear aside and focused on his date with Magnus. However his heart plummeted when he saw a woman sitting in his seat and flirting with Magnus, though he felt hopeful when he saw that Magnus was oblivious and not flirting back. 

"Alexander", Magnus said happily, "I would like you to meet my friend Dot, Dot this is my boyfriend Alec". 

Dot smiled brightly at Alec and offered her hand but her smile faltered at the word boyfriend. Alec reluctantly took her hand and shook it. 

"It was great to meet you but I should go now, I don't want to intrude on your date", Dot said and quickly exited the restaurant refusing to look at Alec or Magnus. 

"Hmm, that was odd", Magnus said staring after Dot in confusion and concern. 

Alec was about to say something but was interrupted by a waiter. 

"Are you ready to order?"

"Actually, I just got here can we have more time?" 

The waiter smiled at Alec, "Of course". 

Alec and Magnus both sat down and Alec did his best to forget about Dot. Magnus took Alec's hand, "I'm sorry I was late, I ran into someone". 

"It's okay Alexander", Magnus said. 

Alec had a wonderful time with Magnus and couldn't deny that he had fallen in love with him. But Alec was still scared, what if this was all a trick and Magnus was just like Jonathan? Though he loved the date that thought kept creeping into his head no matter how hard he tried to ignore it. When Alec and Magnus came back to the apartment after their date, Magnus sat on the sofa and pulled Alec gently onto his lap and cuddled him. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and hugged him back. 

"What's wrong Alexander?" 

"Nothing-"

"Alexander, I know something's been bothering you please don't keep this to yourself. Don't push me away". 

Alec sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, "I think it's time I told you what happened between me and Jonathan". 

Alec didn't know how long he talked for but he was completely exhausted by the time he had finished. Alec felt tears rolling down his cheeks, he hadn't even realized he had been crying. He looked at Magnus and saw that he was crying too. Magnus pulled Alec closer and rested his head on Alec's shoulder. 

"Oh Alexander, I hate Jonathan for what he has done to you", Magnus said and tightened his grip on Alec. "In fact I want to go find him and punch him now". 

"No please don't Magnus, he's too dangerous". 

"But Alec-"

"Mags please stay here I need you". 

Magnus sighed, as much as he wanted Jonathan to pay for hurting Alec and for continuing to do so he couldn't refuse Alec. Not when he looked at him like that. "Okay I'll stay". Alec breathed a sigh of relief and Magnus knew he made the right decision. When Alec had been telling him what Jonathan had done to, Magnus had felt an anger in him he had never felt before. All he could see was red. How could someone hurt this wonderful man he held in his arms? It had taken all of his self control not to run out of the building and hunt Jonathan down himself. But Alec was opening up to him and he couldn't leave while he was, Alec had needed him and he still did. Magnus couldn't deny that he needed Alec too. He would do whatever it takes to protect Alec from Jonathan. 

 

Meanwhile Jace was making himself and Simon some coffee. He knew he was only doing it to delay telling him about his father, but he couldn't help it. He was afraid of how Simon would react. What if he wouldn't forgive him for keeping this secret? Jace finished making the coffee quicker than he would have liked, but he couldn't put off telling Simon anymore. Simon smiled at Jace when he entered the living room, and that beautiful smile gave him courage. Jace handed Simon his coffee and nervously sat down next to him. 

"Is everything okay Jace?" 

"Um yeah I just... I need to tell you something". 

Simon scooted closer to Jace and wrapped his arm around his waist, Jace leaned into Simon grateful for the comfort, "Hey whatever it is, you can tell me you know". 

"I know", Jace said and took a deep breath and told him everything. Simon gaped at Jace causing him to look away afraid that he was angry, but Simon gently took his chin and turned his face back to him. 

"So when do I get to meet him?" Simon said with a bright smile. 

Jace blinked a few times in surprise, "Y-you're not mad at me?"

Simon shook his head, "I know how important this is to you, I understand that you would want to make sure he is the real deal before introducing him to me. And given how Luke Skywalker's father turned out I would have totally done the same thing". 

Jace pulled Simon into a tight hug, "What did I do to have you in my life?" 

"You were your amazing self of course silly", Simon said and returned Jace's hug. 

 

Simon nervously checked the living room again, he wanted to make a good impression on Valentine. They had agreed to meet in Simon's apartment as Izzy had already claimed the living room for herself and Clary to hang out all day, which Simon found annoying as Izzy didn't really live in the apartment. He wanted Valentine to like him, but at the same time Simon was angry with Valentine for giving Jace up for adoption but Jace wanted Valentine in his life so Simon was determined to make an effort. Jace took Simon's hand away from the sofa he was checking and drew him close. 

"Simon you have done an amazing job-"

"But what if he doesn't like it, what if he doesn't like me". 

Jace cupped Simon's face and kissed him, "He would be a fool not to like this or you". 

Simon felt his heart swell at those words and buried his face in Jace's chest, Jace wrapped his arms around him and they stayed like that until there was a knock on the door. Simon jumped causing Jace to kiss him again, Simon melted into the kiss and it made him feel more confident. 

"It will be fine", Jace soothed and left the living room to open the front door. 

"Hi Valentine", Jace said smiling brightly at his father, he wasn't ready to call him dad yet but he hoped he would be able to get to the point he could. Valentine grinned at Jace and patted his shoulder. 

"Hi Jonathan it's wonderful to see you. Where's your fiance I can't wait to meet him". 

"He's in the living room, come with me". 

Simon felt like he had been kicked in his stomach when he saw Jace come in with his father. He recognized him as Clary's father! Simon had been there for Clary all her life when Valentine disappointed and hurt her time and time again, and he felt a surge of anger. Jace hadn't said anything about Valentine being Clary's father and given Valentine's shocked expression he hadn't told Jace. Simon couldn't believe he would keep this from Jace and Clary. 

"Valentine?" 

Jace looked between Simon and Valentine in confusion, "You two know each other?" 

"Yeah we definitely do", Simon said trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

"Jonathan, do you mind if I have a quick word with Simon in private". 

Jace reluctantly left to the kitchen to get the snacks and drinks ready when Simon nodded reassuringly at him. The moment Jace was out of earshot Simon crossed his arms and glared at Valentine. "What are you playing at Valentine? I swear if you hurt Jace and Clary I'll-"

"Simon please, I have no intention of hurting Jonathan or Clarissa I have already explained this to Alexander". 

"Wait, Alec knows?" Simon said angrily. "How long has he known?" 

Valentine's eyes widened when he realized his mistake, "I only told him this morning. Please don't be angry with him, I asked him to keep this secret". 

Simon sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, "He still should have told them or at least warned me, I need to have a talk with Alec". 

"Simon I know you are angry you have every right to be, but I meeting you is important for Jonathan and me. Can you keep this to yourself for now and talk with Alec later, and when you do please don't be too hard on him he was just trying to protect them". 

"Now you want me to keep this secret?" Simon said incredulously. Simon decided against being angry with Alec, Valentine was right. Simon knew Alec very well and therefore knew Alec felt he was doing the right thing. Simon realized that Alec was put in the same position he was being put in now. 

"If you won't do it for me, do it for Jonathan and Clarissa". 

Simon sighed he could tell by the fact that Valentine was trying to hide his grin, that Valentine knew he had won and he hated that. "Fine, but I mean it don't hurt Jace and Clary". 

"I promise you I won't". 

Simon got Jace to come back after that and Simon tried his best to act as though his talk with Valentine hadn't happened, but it was so hard especially when thoughts of how this secret would hurt Jace and Clary kept coming. Simon couldn't help but be relieved when Valentine left, though he was glad that Valentine had at least helped make it seem as though things were okay by talking to him about the Marvel movies, Simon was surprised Valentine was into that.

Jace immediately pulled Simon into a hug the moment he shut the door. 

"Thank you so much for this afternoon Simon it means so much to me. I love you". 

"I love you too", Simon said and tried to focus on the wonderful moment he was sharing with Jace and ignore his feeling of dread.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm going to be updating this one more regularly now as well as my other Malec stories :)

"Alexander, I know something's been bothering you please don't keep this to yourself. Don't push me away".

Alec sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, "I think it's time I told you what happened between me and Jonathan".

Alec's heart raced in fear, this was it the moment he was going to tell Magnus everything. Alec opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he was scared of how Magnus was going to react. Alec took a deep breath and made himself speak. "It didn't start straight away, I was so happy I was even in love with J-Jonathan. We were together for two years Jonathan had proposed to me and we were going to get married". Alec squeezed his eyes shut in pain, "But one night we had a terrible fight..."

 

3 years ago...

Alec had just put their meals down on the table when Jonathan came storming into the dining room and slumped into a chair. Alec looked at him with concern. "Jonathan are you okay?"

Jonathan glared at him, "What do you think?"

Alec flinched at his tone he hated it when Jonathan was in this mood. Things hadn't been going so well for him at work and he was more angry and stressed than usual. Alec did everything he could to help and soothe Jonathan and it had helped but that was before it got so much worse at work. Jonathan would often shout at Alec or say cruel things hurting him, but Jonathan had always apologised and made up for it so Alec had forgiven him. Jonathan's attention turned to the meal Alec had cooked, Jonathan had asked him to cook his favourite meal Bolognese. Alec had put a lot of time into their meal knowing how stressed Jonathan would be, Alec had put out candles around the dining room with the lights dimmed and had their playlist on in the background.

"What is this?" Jonathan asked angrily.

Alec looked at him in confusion, "Um... Bolognese?" Jonathan suddenly stood up and pushed the table over making their meals fall to the floor and the plates to crash to pieces. Alec jumped up in shock and hurt, "Jonathan how could you do that-"

Jonathan stormed over to Alec, he grabbed Alec and slammed him into the wall making him cry out in pain. "I wanted pizza you idiot! I have had a hard day and was really looking forward to this meal and you made Bolognese!"

"Y-you said you wanted Bolognese", Alec said shakily feeling terrified. Jonathan had never been like this, they had had fights before but Jonathan had never physically hurt him and he was so scared of what Jonathan was going to do.

Jonathan threw Alec to the floor and Alec tried to get away but Jonathan stopped Alec. He grabbed Alec and held him in a bruising grip, when before this fight it would have been loving and that thought brought tears to Alec's eyes. "You are going to order us pizza and you'll pay for both of us with your own money, and if you get any of it wrong this will seem like nothing compared to what I will do to you". Jonathan threatened, Alec nodded too scared to speak. Jonathan smiled and kissed Alec ignoring him trying to escape.

An hour later when Jonathan had finally let Alec go, Alec walked to his and Jonathan's office where he kept his laptop to order the food. It took a few tries to order it his hands were shaking so much. When he double checked that Jonathan wasn't in the room Alec allowed himself to break down. He couldn't believe this was happening, that couldn't have been Jonathan it just couldn't. Alec looked at his engagement ring the sight had once made his heart soar with happiness and excitement, but now it made his heart hurt so much that he couldn't stand it and threw the ring off. He couldn't marry Jonathan not when the thought made him terrified instead of content.

When Alec had calmed down he gathered all his courage, picked up the engagement ring and went to the living room where Jonathan was sitting watching TV as though nothing had happened. Alec made himself block the TV and put the ring on the table.

"Get out of the way you-"

"You didn't even notice", Alec said quietly his heart breaking even more. Jonathan just gave him a look of anger and confusion. "I...I can't marry you Jonathan not after what you have just done to me", Alec managed to get out his voice breaking.

Jonathan gaped at Alec in shock for a few moments and then finally saw the engagement ring on the table. Jonathan furiously grabbed the ring and tried to force it back on Alec, but Alec had been afraid Jonathan would try this and quickly backed away before he could. Alec ran to the door and opened it but Jonathan slammed the door and grabbed Alec. Even though Alec struggled as hard as he could this time Jonathan was successful in putting the ring back on. "You will always be mine", Jonathan whispered in Alec's ear making Alec's heart fill with fear.

Alec tried everything he could to fight back but Jonathan was stronger than him and was able to drag him into their room. Jonathan used one arm to hold Alec tightly against him in an iron grip, and the other to grab chains he had hidden under their bed. Alec's eyes widened in shock and fear and he struggled even harder but Jonathan cuffed Alec's hands together. Jonathan turned Alec around so that they were facing each other. "You are never leaving this room again".

 

Now...

Alec took a few calming breaths before he could continue, "When my family and friends started to get worried about me he let me leave but only to see them. Jonathan was very wealthy and I told everyone I had given up my job because of that, but in reality Jonathan had made me give up being a detective so that he could keep me to himself". Alec jumped when he felt a hand on his face but relaxed when he saw that it was Magnus who wiped away his tears gently with his thumb. Alec had only just realized he had been crying and that Magnus had been too. Alec snuggled closer to Magnus and he tightened his grip in response. "He-He abused me for years Magnus. I used to feel safe and peaceful in our room but I was terrified every time he forced me back in there," Alec said tearfully.

Magnus pulled Alec closer and rested his head on Alec's shoulder. "Oh Alexander, I hate Jonathan for what he has done to you", Magnus said and tightened his grip on Alec. "In fact I want to go find him and punch him now".

Alec's heart constricted at these words, he couldn't let Magnus do that he couldn't let Magnus get hurt because of him,

"No please don't Magnus, he's too dangerous".

"But Alec-"

"Mags please stay here I need you". Alec had never felt so relieved when Magnus agreed to stay. Alec thought about what Magnus had said, his heart warmed and his face lit up at the thought that Magnus wanted to get revenge for him. Magnus truly cared for him unlike Jonathan. He was so glad that Magnus now knew what Jonathan had done, well there still things that Jonathan had done to hurt him that Magnus didn't know yet. But at least he knew that Jonathan had abused him. Alec felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he rested his head against Magnus' chest feeling more at peace than he had for a long time.

Clary leaned her head against Izzy's shoulder. Clary was still hurting after the way her father had treated her and Izzy was doing everything she could to lift Clary's spirits. They were currently watching Clary's favourite movie and she felt her heart swell when Izzy wrapped her arm around her waist. They were half way through the movie when someone knocked on the door.

Izzy got up to answer the door but she froze when she saw that Camille was on the other side. Though it had been a couple of years, seeing Camille felt like a blow to her heart. "What are you doing here?" Izzy said coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you about something-"

"Camille?" Clary said in a small voice having joined them when she heard her.

Camille smiled widely, "Clary I wasn't expecting you to be here, this just makes everything so much easier and fun for me".

"What are you talking about?" Izzy said angrily and stepped protectively in front of Clary making Camille smile even wider.

"Oh yes so much more fun". Camille said and pulled out her phone and gave it to Izzy, "I thought you should see this".

Izzy blanched when she looked at the screen making Clary worried and confused. Izzy suddenly turned to Clary with a furious expression and shoved the phone at Clary, "How could you do this to me?"

Clary looked at the phone and gaped at the screen, there were messages that she had never sent to Camille but Camille had made it look like she had. They were all about them meeting to hook up, they were sent while they were together and Clary suddenly realized that Izzy was the one Camille had cheated on her with but had no idea she was with Clary. "Izzy I never sent these-"

"Really then how is your name on the screen?"

"Camille must have used another number and put my name on the contact, please believe me".

"I wish I could but it took a lot of courage for me to open up to you. After Camille I could only ever be close to my family and those who earned my trust. I thought I could trust you but I was wrong", Izzy said her voice breaking and she stormed past Camille.

"Izzy wait!"

"Don't follow me Clary I mean it!"

Clary stopped at the angry and cold tone tears rolling down her face. Camille stepped closer to Clary making her flinch back.

"Forget her, come to lunch with me", Camille said with a seductive smile.

"That's never happening", Clary said and tried to slam the door shut but Camille stopped the door closing with her foot.

"Come on Clary you don't mean that".

"Yes I do", Clary shouted and after pushing Camille away managed to shut the door. Clary shakily got her phone and just managed to call her friend, "Simon I really need you".


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> I'm also thinking of writing a Malec Pretty Little Liars fusion and that this could be the premise: 
> 
> Alec, Magnus, Jace, Izzy and Jonathan were best friends all their lives. But in their last year of high school Jonathan goes missing and is found murdered. The group is devastated and vows to do all they can to find out who killed him. 
> 
> But things become dangerous when they start receiving texts threatening their secrets from the elusive J. 
> 
> It would be great to hear your thoughts on this :)

Alec and Magnus walked back to Alec and Jace's apartment together. After everything Alec had told him, Magnus didn't want Alec going back alone. He and Alec were surprised and concerned to see Clary curled into Simon sobbing.

"Biscuit, what happened?" Magnus asked as he joined them on the couch and wrapped an arm around Clary. Clary gratefully leaned into the touch. When Alec joined them too Clary with Simon's help told them everything.

Alec felt Magnus stiffen beside him making him worried, "Mags are you okay?"

Magnus got up and put his head in his hands, "That all happened when I was with Camille, she cheated on me with Clary and Izzy too". Magnus said his voice breaking.

Alec got up too and hugged Magnus, "I'm so sorry-"

"Magnus I swear I didn't know she was with you", Clary said frantically, more tears came rolling down her face causing Simon to hug her tighter.

"She really didn't know", Simon said backing her up and Magnus shared a look of understanding with him.

Magnus crouched in front of Clary and held her hands, "It's okay I believe you".

Clary looked at him in shock, "Y-you do?"

Magnus nodded reassuringly at her. "When I caught Camille cheating on me, it made me wake up and realize who she really is".

Clary hugged Magnus, "Why won't Izzy believe me?"

"I think I know but I'm not sure if I should say without her permission", Alec said gently.

"Alec, please talk to Izzy she won't listen to me", Clary pleaded.

"I will", Alec promised.

"Thank you so much", Clary said. Magnus and Alec stayed with them until it was time to go. Magnus didn't want to leave Alec alone but he reassured Magnus that Jace would be coming back soon.

Alec waited for Jace and tried his best not to think about Jonathan, but it was very hard when his phone kept beeping with texts from him. Alec knew he should turn off his phone, but he felt safer having it on so that he could call Magnus if Jonathan came for him. Alec jumped in fright when the door banged open and Izzy came storming in. "Izzy-" Alec tried to get her attention, but she just ignored him and went straight to the kitchen. Alec sighed and followed Izzy.

"Let me guess, you're going to try and say that Clary didn't betray me", Izzy said angrily.

"How-"

"I saw her with Magnus and Simon coming out of the bar".

"Izzy-"

"No Alec, Clary hurt me. You're my big brother, you're supposed to take my side!"

"Normally I would, but Camille has done this to Magnus too. I know what she is like".

"You have no idea what she is like. You never even gave her a chance you only tried to ruin our relaitonship!"

Alec's heart hurt so much at her words, he had given Camille a chance he had even agreed to help proof read an article she was working on. But it turned out Camille hadn't wanted his help at all, she had just wanted time alone with him...

 

4 years ago...

 

Alec was making him and Camille some coffee when he was suddenly pushed harshly into the wall. His eyes widened when he realized how close Camille was to him and that her hand was roaming around his chest. Alec took her hand off him, "What are you doing?" Alec said in shock.

Camille laughed, "I can't believe you really thought we were going to be working on an article".

"Get off me!" Alec pleaded when Camille pressed herself against him.

Camille pouted, "Come on Alec, don't you want to have some fun?"

"No I'm gay and even if I wasn't I would never do that to my sister. I can't believe you would do this to Izzy!"

"I don't care if you're gay I can still have fun", Camille said and leaned closer to Alec, "And Izzy never has to know". Camille kissed Alec hard ignoring his struggles. When she finally stopped Alec pushed her away and tried to leave but Camille grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him close to kiss him again. Alec stood on her foot startling her enough to let go of him and Alec ran out of the apartment. Alec ran all the way back to his and Jace's apartment and was relieved to see Izzy there as he was afraid to be alone.

"Alec, what's wrong?" Izzy asked in concern.

It took a few attempts but in the end Alec managed to tell Izzy about what Camille had just done, but instead of comforting Alec, Izzy became angry.

"Really Alec? I know how protective you are of me but this is going too far".

"Y-you don't believe me?" Alec said pain piercing his heart.

"Not after Meliorn".

"I was telling the truth-"

"Just like you are now", Izzy said sarcastically, "Camille knows you're gay she wouldn't be interested in you and she would never hurt someone like that". Izzy stormed out of the apartment leaving Alec alone in tears.

Ever since then Alec had done his best to stay away from Camille or be polite when she was around. But she kept trying to get him alone (a lot of occasions she was successful) and took advantage of him whenever she could. Izzy wouldn't believe Alec so he could never say anything to get help and Camille loved this.

 

Now...

 

"Izzy please-"

Izzy ran out of the apartment leaving Alec alone again. Alec curled into the sofa and hugged himself in distress.

Jace came back a few hours later than he had intended and Alec had fallen asleep. Jace smiled fondly at Alec and put a blanket over him, he took a chair beside Alec and pulled out his phone. After a while someone knocked on the door and Jace looked at Alec worried that the knock had woken him up, but to Jace's relief Alec was still asleep. Jace opened the door and had to reign in his anger when he saw that it was Raphael.

"What do you want?" Jace said angrily crossing his arms.

"I want you to break off your engagement to Simon".

Jace scoffed, "That's never happening".

"Raphael?" Simon said quietly causing Jace and Raphael to turn to him in surprise. Simon had come back to the apartment because Clary wanted to know if Alec had managed to talk to Izzy. He certainly hadn't been expecting to see Raphael there and he felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach.

Raphael smiled happily at Simon and walked over to him. Raphael took Simon's hands and refused to let go when Simon tried to pull away, instead he just tightened his grip making Simon wince in pain. This made Jace furious and he pulled Raphael off Simon and pushed him against the wall.

"Leave Simon alone!" Jace shouted angrily.

"No I want him back, he's mine!"

Alec had woken up because of the commotion and stood protectively in front of Simon. "Simon doesn't want to be with you, you can't force him to be with you", Alec said his voice breaking.

Jace felt his anger increase at the pain in Alec's voice, "He's right, leave now or we'll call the police".

Raphael glared at Jace but in the end left after staring at Simon longingly.

Jace hugged Simon, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Simon said shakily and hugged Alec too when Jace released him. "Thank you both for saving me".

When Simon went back into the apartment Jace pulled Alec aside in the hall for a word.

"Are you alright?" Jace said.

"Simon's situation hit a bit close to home but I'll be okay".

Jace hugged Alec and Alec let himself feel content in the safety of his best friend's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Simon's was concerned when he opened the door and Jace stormed into his apartment. "Jace-"

"You knew Clary's my sister!"

Simon froze, "Valentine told you?"

"No I overheard him talking to someone on the phone, Alec knows too how could you both keep this from me?"

"Valentine said he wanted to tell you himself I thought he was going to tell you".

"Well he didn't, you're my fiance you're not supposed to keep secrets from me".

Simon tried to take Jace's hand but he pushed him away, "Jace please I didn't want to hurt you, I wanted to protect you-"

"How is this protecting me?"

"Things were going so well with Valentine I didn't want to take that from you by taking his chance to explain. I know what it's like to loose a father I didn't want you to loose yours when you just found him".

"You don't know what it's like you never even knew your father!" Jace's eyes widened when he realized what he said and Simon felt terrible pain pierce his heart at those words. It had taken Simon a long time to trust Jace after what he went through with Raphael and even longer to confide in him about his father abandoning him when he was a baby. It hurt so much that Jace could be cruel abut it now. "Simon I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that". Jace said as he tried to cup Simon's face with his hand but he moved away.

"I understand that you're upset with me but that was too far-"

"I know I'm so sorry".

"Please leave".

"Simon-"

"Please", Simon said his voice breaking. When Jace left Simon curled up in his bed and let his tears fall.

 

Jace was so angry with himself for messing things up with Simon again, he wished he hadn't let his temper get the better of him but he always had trouble with controlling his anger. Which is why he knew it was a terrible idea to confront Alec but he had to get his anger out so when he saw Alec enter the living room when he got home he punched him causing him to cry out in pain, Alec knew how hard it had been for him to loose his family he couldn't believe he kept his sister a secret from him.

"What are you-" Alec was cut off when Jace punched him again and grabbed his arms roughly.

"I don't blame Izzy for being angry with you you're a terrible brother!"

Alec gaped in shock and hurt but Jace spoke before he could, "I know Clary's my sister, how could you keep that from me, from her? We both deserve to know!" Alec knew Jace would be angry but he never thought he would hurt him like this.

"Jace please stop this I was trying to protect-", Alec managed to get out but was cut off when Jace angrily threw him to the ground

"Don't bother trying that Simon already has!" Jace shouted and ran out of the apartment.

Alec curled into himself and shakily called Magnus. "Mags please come to my apartment".

Magnus could hear the pain in Alec's voice and it really concerned him, had Jonathan got to him? That thought made him terrified, "Alec, Alec! What's going on?"

"Jace he... He hurt me Mags please come".

Magnus' hands balled into fists at the thought of Jace hurting Alec, "I'm coming hang in there". Magnus ran all the way to Alec's apartment and hugged Alec tightly the moment he let him in, blood from Alec's nose was getting on his jacket but Magnus didn't care all he cared about was Alec. Magnus tightened his grip when he realized Alec was sobbing. Magnus sat down on the sofa and pulled Alec onto his lap allowing Alec to cuddle into him.

"Jace is right I'm a terrible brother", Alec said tearfully.

Magnus' eyes widened and he pulled back from Alec to look at him, "He said that?" Magnus asked angrily when Alec nodded Magnus hugged him again.

"Alexander he's wrong-"

"But you don't know what I've done I've kept secrets from him that I never should have". Alec told Magnus everything. "He still doesn't know Valentine has another son too I didn't get to tell him". Alec was afraid Magnus would be angry with him too and leave but to his surprise and immense relief Magnus tightened his grip on him.

"Valentine manipulated you and forced you to keep those secrets, you believed you were protecting Jace and Clary it wasn't your fault it was Valentine's he should have never put you in that position".

"I still should have told them".

"Alec you didn't keep the secrets to hurt them did you?"

"No I would never hurt them", Alec said feeling hurt that Magnus would suggest that but then realization dawned on him, "Oh".

Magnus smiled, "You were trying to do the right thing".

Alec curled into Magnus feeling a load lifted of him, but he was still upset about Jace, Clary and Izzy.

 

Simon groaned when he saw a lot of missed calls from Jace and Raphael, he didn't want to see Jace right now and he certainly didn't want to see Raphael. Simon made himself get out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. He got the fright of his life when he saw Valentine sitting at the kitchen table as though Simon had invited him to breakfast.

"Valentine! What are you doing here? This is super creepy, get out of my apartment or I'll call the police!" Simon said getting his phone to call Luke but it wasn't in his pocket.

Valentine grinned and held out his phone, "Good luck with that".

"What do you want?" Simon said trying to back away when Valentine came closer.

"I want you to break up with my son".

"No way I'm not doing that I love him".

"But you two had a fight, you really want to stay with him after what he said?"

"You spied on us? How long have you been here? Wait I don't want to know", Simon said inwardly shuddering as thoughts of Valentine watching him sleep entered his mind. "Jace hurt me but he didn't mean to I'm still upset with him but I also still love him".

Valentine's eyes hardened and he grabbed Simon harshly, "You are not worthy of my son, you will break up with him. Do whatever you have to, break his heart. If you don't Jonathan will pay the price".

"You wouldn't hurt your own son-"

Valentine suddenly brought a knife out of nowhere and held it against Simon's throat making Simon freeze in terror. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. Break Jonathan's heart", Valentine said dangerously.

"I d-don't understand why would you want to hurt him?"

"You're the one who's going to hurt him not me, Jonathan will come to me for comfort. He's angry with you and Alexander, Isabelle is so miserable she won't talk to anyone and he will feel too awkward around my Clarissa to talk to her. I want my son back".

Simon felt his heart sink Jace must have confronted Alec and he wouldn't be surprised if Valentine had seen it, "You did this, you hurt Jace and my friends!"

Valentine laughed, "Oh it wasn't just me I have had a helping hand. Now I must go and remember I will be watching so I will know if you don't break up with Jonathan".

Valentine stroked Simon's cheek with his knife freaking him out and he was so relieved when he put his knife away. Simon watched Valentine leave feeling devastated, as upset as he was with Jace he didn't want to lose him but Valentine was taking Jace away from him.

Valentine grinned to himself as he left Simon's apartment, though part of him really did care about Jace he was really doing this because knew this would hurt Simon and Jace which would hurt Alec. The thought of Alec made him smile wider, Alec would soon be alone with no one to protect him and so, so broken it would make taking him too easy really but that was the point. The ones who cared for Alec had kept him apart from him but no more they will soon be out of the picture.

Dot had felt guilty when she realized she had flirted with Magnus when he was already with someone (even though she was disappointed it didn't seem to work) but she wanted Magnus back so badly. The universe seemed to torment her as she saw Magnus and Alec everywhere she went and each time it felt like a terrible blow to her heart. Even now she had just seen them as she had made her way to her seat to drink her coffee, thankfully she had managed to flee before either of them saw her but she still felt the same pain she always did. Dot jumped when three people sat down around her, before she could protest one of them spoke.

Jonathan grinned excitedly as he sat down, his plan was working it wouldn't be long until Alec was his. He knew he would have to allow Camille and his father to have some fun with Alec but as long as he got him back he didn't care. Jonathan introduced himself, his father and Camille to Dot, "I know exactly what you are going through right now Dot, I want Alec back so much and I will do anything to get him back. You want Magnus, Camille wants Clary so I think we could help each other. Camille has already done her part with Clary, my father with Jace and Simon, now it's time for you to help us what do you say?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

It had been a couple of weeks since Alec's fight with Izzy and she was still angry with both him and Clary. Alec hated that she refused to talk to him he missed her so much. Alec had been so lost in his thoughts that he accidently bumped into someone, he realized the young woman was Magnus' ex Dot and he inwardly groaned but forced a smile. "Um hey". 

"Hi Alec", Dot said with a grin she looked behind Alec and saw that Magnus was coming and immediately began crying, "How could you say that?"

Alec's eyes widened he was so confused, why was Dot suddenly upset? He had only greeted her, "I don't under-" Alec was cut off when Dot slapped his face, he automatically held his stinging cheek in shock. 

"What's going on?" Magnus said sounding angry and concerned. 

"Alec called me a slut because he thinks I tried to flirt with you even though I didn't I swear", Dot said with tears streaming down her face. 

"What no I didn't I would never say that", Alec said in a panic, feeling hurt that Dot would make up such a lie about him. 

Magnus put a comforting arm around Alec, "It's okay I believe you". 

Alec sighed in relief but he hadn't realized that some people had been staring and they came forward and backed up Dot. Magnus' eyes turned cold and angry and he let go of Alec. Both Magnus and Alec missed Dot grinning at the people who backed her up, who unbeknownst to Alec and Magnus were close friends with Dot and had agreed to help Dot with her plan of tricking Magnus. Dot was feeling very happy that her plan was working so far. "Mags please don't believe them they're lying". 

"Why would they lie Alec?" Magnus said deliberately not saying Alexander which made Alec flinch. "They don't even know us". 

"I don't know but I really didn't say that I-"

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Dot, I didn't Alec could be capable of being so cruel", Magnus said glaring at Alec as he let Dot cuddle him. 

Tears were falling down Alec's face now but he didn't care, how could this be happening? Things had been going so great with Magnus, he had been so afraid that Magnus would leave him when he would tell him his past with Jonathan but he had been so kind and supportive. And now Alec was scared he was losing Magnus. "Mags-"

"Don't call me that!" Magnus shouted angrily making Alec flinch again and stormed off with Dot still cuddling into him. 

Alec ran back to his apartment hoping to escape to his room but Clary was there reading a book. She looked up in surprise and concern. "Alec what's wrong?" 

"I-I'd rather not talk about it". 

Clary got up and hugged Alec, "It may help you feel better if you did". 

Alec found himself hugging Clary and telling her about what happened with Magnus and Dot. 

"I'm going to kill them!" Clary said angrily and got up to leave but Alec blocked the door. 

"Wait Clary-"

"For what? They hurt you". 

"But Magnus had a point why would those people lie? They don't know us". 

"I don't know but-" Clary was interrupted Jace came into the room, he gave Alec a death glare that made him back away from Jace, Alec was afraid Jace would attack him again. 

"Clary I'm glad you're here there's something you need to know". 

"Wait please-" Alec tried but Jace just ignored him. 

"Turns out we're siblings". 

Clary gaped at Jace in shock, "What? How can we be?"

"Valentine is my biological father as well as yours. Oh and Alec knew about this for ages". 

Clary turned her gaze sharply to Alec, "Is this true?"

"Yes but-"

"How could you Alec? I thought we were friends! 

"Clary, Jace please listen to me. Valentine forced me keep this secret". 

"No Valentine wouldn't do something like that!" Jace said angrily and stormed out of the apartment followed by Clary. 

Alec tried to stop the tears but he couldn't, he curled up into the sofa hugging himself. Alec was losing so many people he loved. Alec wanted to go to Simon but he couldn't stop himself shaking from his sobs and stayed lying on the sofa alone. 

 

Simon was pacing his apartment, he still hadn't broken up with Jace. Though he was still upset and angry with Jace, he didn't want to break of the wedding. But Valentine was giving him no choice. Simon got another shock when he entered his bedroom to find Valentine sitting on his bed. Simon's eyes widened in fear and he tried to leave but he was blocked by his ex Jordan. 

Simon's heart dropped at the sight of Jordan. Though things had ended badly with Raphael, it had been so much worse with Jordan. "What are you both doing in my bedroom?" Simon said trying to hide how terrified he was. It was creepy enough to find Valentine in his kitchen let alone in his room. 

"I'm getting inpatient Simon. I thought you would have ended your relationship with my son by now but I was wrong". 

"Please let this go, I want to be with Jace". 

"I was going to let you break off the wedding on your own terms, but you are taking too long so you will do it my way. You will tell Jonathan that you have been cheating on him with Jordan for years and are choosing Jordan over him". 

Simon's heart broke, he couldn't do that to Jace. He just couldn't. "No please I will break up with him right now, don't make me do it like that". 

"You had your chance Simon, besides I promised Jordan he could have you if he helped me". 

Jordan grabbed Simon and held him far too close to his chest, "I told you, you will always be mine", Jordan whispered into Simon's ear. Simon immediately tried to struggle but Jordan's grip was too tight. 

"No please don't make me do this". 

Valentine just laughed, "Oh is going to be so fun to watch". 

 

The next day Simon found himself standing in front of Jace and Alec's apartment with Jordan, his heart breaking even more as he was about to break up with the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Jordan tightened his grip around Simon's waist painfully, a reminder not to back out. Simon wanted to run from Jordan but Jordan had a gun with him and had threatened to kill Jace and Alec if Simon tried to escape. 

Simon made himself knock on the door and Jace opened the door. Jace noticed that Jordan's arm was around Simon's waist and was moving further down. This made Jace red-hot with anger. "Let go of my fiancé!" Jace yelled. 

Jordan just smirked, "Simon isn't your fiance anymore".

"What?" Jace snapped. 

"Tell him my love". 

"Jace the wedding is off, I don't want to be with you anymore". 

"No Simon please, I'm so sorry for what I said-"

"That's not the reason why", Simon said and tried to say what Valentine and Jordan were forcing him to but no words came out. 

"Then what is the reason?" Jace said furiously. 

"Tell him now or I will kill him", Jordan said loud enough for only Simon to hear him. 

"I want to be with Jordan, I have been cheating on you with him for years. I love Jordan, I never loved you". The false words pierced Simon's heart and he wanted so badly to take them back but he couldn't. The look on Jace's face hurt even more. 

"Y-you never loved me?" Jace said sounding shocked and heartbroken. 

"No I was only with you because of your family money. I was willing to marry you, but Jordan proposed to me so I can't go through with it anymore". Jordan really was forcing Simon to marry him, and that increased Simon's despair tenfold. He wanted to marry Jace not Jordan. 

"First Alec, now you? How many more people I love are going to betray me?"

"Jace I-"

"No you need to leave now!" Jace screamed and slammed the door

Now that Jace couldn't see him anymore Simon allowed the tears to stream down his face, "Baby don't cry we're going to get married soon". Jordan said and pulled Simon close to him. This didn't comfort Simon at all, it just caused Simon even more pain and heartache.


End file.
